Broken Wings
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Sakura reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos hacia Syaoran después de darse cuenta de que hay dos... Caos, dolor, desesperación, todo se va juntando. Spoilers Manga y animé. Songfic.


**Notas antes de empezar**: Contiene spoilers del manga y animé de TRC, si no han leído el manga de Tsubasa Chronicle, ni visto Tokio Revelations mejor no sigan leyendo sino quieren enterarse de más detalles de los que deberían.

Pues, la verdad es que no me acuerdo muy bien de el manga o las OVAS, les pido me disculpen si algunos datos no concuerdan o si eso no pasa, es que cuando lees el manga y luego ves el animé se te borra el cassette, o en mi caso, me confundió mucho, aun así, espero sus críticas constructivas respecto a mi fanfic. Gracias.

* * *

_**Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations**_

_**You are my love**_

_**One-Shot-Songfic**_

Llovía con fuerza en Tokio, hacia sólo unos minutos que Sakura había llegado de su peligrosa misión con el pago a Yuuko por el agua obtenida, todos la rodeaban, Fye, Kurogane… Syaoran. Todos la habían estado esperando, durante largo rato… y ella, gracias a aquella chica misteriosa, logró encontrarlos después de un largo esfuerzo. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, agotada física y espiritualmente, aquella visita a ese misterioso país le había dejado más recuerdos de los que había perdido, y seguramente, mucho más dolorosos.

Había descubierto, muy a su pesar, que aquella persona, la más importante para ella, no era otra cosa que un clon del verdadero Syaoran. Un clon, que después de arrebatarle un ojo a Fye, y casi matar a Kurogane y de paso al otro Syaoran, había escapado a otro mundo, buscando sus plumas, dejándola sola… con una persona, que no creía conocer, pese a que su apariencia, y sus recuerdos decían todo lo contrario.

Cuando estuvieron guarecidos en el edificio del gobierno, Sakura buscó estar sola, de alguna manera se sentía contaminada, culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, por ella, por ella Fei Wang había secuestrado al verdadero Syaoran, por ella Fye había perdido uno de sus ojos, y con ello casi la vida, por ella… por sus plumas…

De pronto, sintió algo cálido recorrerle las mejillas, estaba llorando, pegada a una pared casi destrozada, como la relación con sus compañeros de viaje, en la oscuridad de la noche, con la luna, a lo alto, siendo su única confidente a su dolor. ¿Por qué debía pasar todo eso? ¿Por qué de pronto todo terminó así…?

_**Ame ni nureta hoho wa namida no nioi ga shita**_

_**El casi imperceptible perfume de las lágrimas en mis empapadas mejillas...**_

Ahora, todo parecía tan lejano, aquellos días, cuando su viaje aun empezaba, cuando todos parecían llevarse tan bien, Fye, siempre sonriente, junto a Mokona, molestando a Kurogane, poniéndole apodos, cuidando de ella. Kurogane, siempre tan serio, pero a la vez valiente y decidido, haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar a Syaoran a buscar sus plumas, aun cuando refunfuñaba que quería regresar a su país… y Syaoran, jurándole que haría cualquier cosa por encontrar sus plumas y devolvérselas… pero si eso significaba matar a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino… ella no quería. ¡No, Syaoran!

Debía de haber dejado al verdadero destruirle, para ver si así… aquél sentimiento que estaba empezando a cultivar se iba con él, después de todo, aquél ser no tenía alma o corazón propio con el cual sentir… entonces ¿por qué ella tenía que sentir algo si a el poco le importaría? ¿Por qué su 'persona especial' resultó ser aquél ser tan despreciable? ¿Por qué el nuevo Syaoran le inspiraba tanta desconfianza, tanto miedo? ¿Por qué no podía imaginar que no pasaba nada, que el malvado del cuento era aquél que se había ido y del cuál se había enamorado? ¡¿Por qué?!

_**Yasashii manazashi no tabibito**_

_**La calidez en el rostro de los viajeros...**_

Syaoran se removió en la oscuridad, había estado cuidando de Sakura escondido entre la oscuridad que le proporcionaba aquél recinto, la vio llorar, la vio caer de rodillas, impotente, en el suelo, pensando quién sabe qué cosas… Y el se sentía como un intruso en un funeral, un intruso en la vida de la princesa, que de pronto llegó, buscando un lugar, que, aunque le pertenecía, ya estaba ocupado por otra persona.

Esperaba que Sakura comprendiera, sin embargo, sabía que no iba a ser así. Los momentos robados, la relación perdida a cambio del poder de viajar entre las dimensiones, nunca iba a volver a ella. Jamás podría saber que ambos corrían por el país de Clow, que ambos escapaban de su hermano mayor para verse, que ambos habían compartido tantas cosas… porque él había estado ahí, lo había visto todo a través del ojo derecho de su clon… pero tal vez era mejor así, Sakura ya se veía muy mal de por sí, con todo aquello, que tenía la certeza, de que si lograba recordar, por algún milagro o algo así, sus momentos vividos hacia años, iba a sentirse peor… si es que eso se podía y eso era lo que él menos quería ahora.

_**Shizuka ni hibiite iru natsukashii ongaku**_

_**La música de nuestras infancias hace eco levemente en el fondo...**_

Sakura se recargó en la erosionada pared detrás suya y enterró el rostro en las manos, todavía había mucho que ella no recordaba, todavía había pedazos en blanco dentro de su corazón, pero ya no quería encontrarlos… ahora quería ir tras él, destruirle tal vez, y con eso borrar los recuerdos de los últimos tiempos, porque le escocían el alma, la carcomían por dentro, como si la lluvia ácida de aquél país se hubiera instalado dentro suyo y se hubiera desatado esa misma tarde, después de haber despertado dentro de aquella burbuja de agua, para ver como dos muchachos de cabello castaño peleaban a muerte.

Entonces deseó volver a casa, con su hermano… para crear nuevas memorias, pues, las anteriores, algo dentro de ella, le decían que sólo traerían más sufrimiento del que ya cargaba física y emocionalmente. Muchas cosas pasarían, lo sabía, sabía que volvería a ver a aquél Syaoran, porque este había jurado por última vez y antes de marcharse el encontrar las plumas sin importar qué, y eso la incluía a ella.

_**Omoidasenai kioku samayou**_

_**Las memorias que yo inútilmente trato de recordar vagan sin objetivo**_

Sakura se levantó, más decidida que nunca. Al día siguiente continuarían con su viaje y ella no podía tener esa cara, tenía que hacerse fuerte, valerse por si misma, como aquella tarde y conseguir lo que era suyo. Sería lo mejor. Así, jamás nadie saldría herido otra vez, así quizá… aquella persona importante, dentro de sus memorias perdidas, volvería a ella, y ambos, juntos, felices y sobretodo dispuestos a todo, regresarían al país de Clow, a vivir tranquilamente… pero faltaba tanto, tantos recuerdos, tantas memorias… las alas de sus sueños eran tan difíciles de alcanzar, y lo que veía en cada nueva pluma sólo conseguía desanimarla más… recuerdos vacíos, como su corazón, en donde ella, sola… como ahora, hablaba con alguien hasta ahora desconocido, pero al que había buscado disfrazar del Syaoran que huía, con muy malos resultados.

**Yume wa tobidatsu no chiisana tsubasa de omoi no kienai basho made futari de tooi umi o sora o koete**

**Con estas alas, ayudados por mis sueños, al otro lado del distante océano nos elevaremos juntos, a un lugar donde nuestras memorias nunca se desvanezcan.**

La pluma en el depósito de agua subterráneo brillo intensamente, alentándola, de alguna manera a continuar su viaje, y ella se levantó, le echó una última mirada a la luna en cuarto creciente y avanzó entre la oscuridad, buscando a Fye, o a quien fuera…

En cuanto entró al edificio, encontró que todos dormían placidamente, indiferentes a su dolor, pero no se detuvo mucho a contemplarlos, pasó de largo de ellos, y entró en la habitación donde los demás ya dormían. Mokona recargada en Fye, sobre el suelo –otra molestia más, pensó, pues la cama se la habían dejado a ella-, Kurogane en una esquina, con katana en mano, como si alguien lo fuese a atacar, y Syaoran recargado en la cama, con el rostro desdibujado en una sonrisa triste… cuánto habían cambiado todos… y cuánto deseaba ella verlos como antes, sonrientes, despreocupados, siempre a su lado… cosa que no sabía si iba a ser posible, porque su viaje se había vuelto aun mas peligroso que antes, más doloroso y más fantástico de lo que alguna vez creyó.

"Voy a buscarte, Syaoran-kun" afirmó la princesa en un susurro mientras se tendía sobre la cama, mirando fijamente al otro Syaoran. "Voy a buscarte…"

_**Kurai yoru no naka de watashi o terashiteru yasashii manazashi no anata ni... aitai...**_

_**Tu luz ilumina el camino para mí en la oscuridad de la noche… **_

_**Oh, esa calidez en tu rostro... **_

_**Quiero verla… Te extraño.**_

Bueno, después de todo, el destino ya estaba escrito y ahora… sólo quedaba esperar, esperar y confiar. Confiar y esperar… que algún día, todo fuera como antes.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Notas finales de la Autora:** ¿Qué les pareció? Este es el segundo fanfic que publico de TRC, el primero aun no está terminado, pero bueno, es que me… digamos que me emocioné porque además de que ya leí esa parte del manga hace un rato, también acabo de ver las OVAS, y bueno, esto se me acaba de ocurrir. Repito que siento mucho si algunas cosas no concuerdan, si no van así, si eso no sucedió, como les digo es algo que me inspiró bastante el ver una imagen de Sakura y el otro Syaoran casi besándose del tomo 123 del manga, y me puse a escribir esto, tomando en cuenta lo que podría sentir Sakura pues ya después de esos tomos donde se revela la verdad del pasado de Syaoran y eso ya no he conseguido más, y bueno para mí eso es lo que pasó esa noche, aunque sé que ellos se fueron luego de dejar la pluma en el depósito de agua.

Por cierto, la canción es, por si no se habían dado cuenta, "You are my love" en versión de Sakura, interpretada por Yui Makino. Me costó bastante traducirla, algunas partes estaban francamente muy extrañas pero bueno, así quedó al final la traducción, espero que el lyric como complemento les guste, la verdad es que estaba pensando hacer algo con esa canción pero no se me ocurría qué hasta que hice este fanfic. Creo que le va muy bien a lo que está pasando en mi historia, no sé ¿ustedes que piensan?

¿Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas? Den clic abajo, donde dice Submit review y con gusto leeré lo que quieran proponerme para mejorar mi redacción y otras cosas.

Ja ne!


End file.
